Off Shall we Go! (Part 1) Sket Dan
by TactDankutto
Summary: A story made for the senior year of Sket Dance, hopefully everyone enjoy reading this! Part 2 will uploaded shortly.


*THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO MAKE A FANFICTION, OFCOURSE THIS FANFICTION IS FOR MY MOST FAVORITE ANIME, SO PARDON ME FOR THE LANGUAGE OR THE USE OF THE ENGLISH WORDS, BECAUSE IM SUCH A DUMB IN ENGLISH IF NOT INTENDED.*

"MY STORIES ARE PARODIES OF ANIME/MANGA COMMONLY KNOWN AS SKET DANCE (_SUKETTO DANSU _), BECAUSE THE STORIES UNDERTAKEN IN THIS ANIME/MANGA RELATES ME TOO MUCH, AND I FEEL THE REALITY IN THE STORIES OF IT. "

**="All characters in these stories are all fictional, people in real life who are the same name here are all coincidental, along with the stories being viewed except for the anime/manga being parodize." **

**~ SUKETTO DANSU F_A_N_F_I_C_T_I_O_N ~**

**Chapter 1: OFF SHALL WE GO! **** (Part 1)**

**Spring just ended, and the suketto dansu had nothing else to do. As always they came to places with each other as bestfriends do. As always, when they are arguing of something of what will they do next. As a morning came, when Himeko just wanted to do else, she decided to called Bossun. **

"**YOU'VE GOT CALL!"**

**Bossun pick up his phone.**

"**Hey, Bossun you up for something?" Himeko asked.**

"**Naaaah, nothing. Hell, why did you call me this time. I'm in the middle of my best dream ever!, fag." Bossun naughtily reply.**

"**Shut up, Caterpillar, I'm just in the sense of lackness to do things" Himeko answered in an angry voice.**

"**Oh, so I'm the one you want to mess with now, huh?" Bossun asked.**

"**Hey, caterpillar I said shut up. You might want to ask Switch to hang too ok, or I'll break every bones you have?" Himeko angrily shouted through phone.**

"**Ok, ok, ok just wait Gorilla I'm gonna call the Otaku, Hang there, call you later." Bossun replied.**

"**Hey! If we meet up I'm gonna bury you to gr- " Himeko replied.**

"**Bye." Bossun Continued. **

=======================**BOSSUN'S POV**========================

"**She is crazy." Bossun said while whipping his eyes.**

"**Good Morning, Sunshine, arggh, damn that Himeko, calling at 7:30 a.m., in the middle of my sleeping, better I sleep more for five minutes." Bossun whispered in his mind.**

**Bossun sleeps again that time, and he didn't know that five minutes sleep, almost turn a one hour sleep.**

**In his dream he dreamt of Himeko torturing him, so he wakes up from that nightmare.**

"**Oh god, oh god, did I die?' He shouted from sleeping.**

"**Ehh, why do I keep on remembering her?" He muttered.**

"**Oh, holy ship, almost forgot gonna wash fast now, and better call Switch!" He said.**

**So Bossun wash and clean up himself, and get back to his room to clean it as well.**

"**Ok, here it goes" Bossun said while he types the number of Switch in his phone.**

"**ONIICHAN, YOU GOT A CALL!"**

"**Hello?" Bossun ask.**

"**Hey Bossun, if you want to tell something just leave a message here I'm watching Blue Maternity now, so hold back, later bye! \(^o^)/ hohoho!" Switch cellphone updated.**

"**Geezzz, what the hell, ok, Himeko got us to hang over with her, later so you have to come with us, though I don't know what we will really do there, uhh, at the playground, you know that already." Bossun replied.**

"**Ok, that will leave a mark, better get going." Bossun tell himself.**

**So then Bossun went to the kitchen to make himself his breakfast, because Akane isn't home because of some work convention.**

"**Oh, this is good my favorite, pork, and beans, hmmm, what can I partner with?... oh rice! ok warm it up!" He said.**

**As soon as he prepared the food he goes to the television to watch some anime.**

"**Oh, a little bit of this, and I'll start packing." Bossun whisper himself.**

**He then finished watching and gets ready to go out for their meeting.**

"**Rumi, take charge here, I'll go back later." Bossun told Rumi.**

"**Ok, oniichan." Rumi answered back.**

**As Bossun got out, he then goes to the store for some pocky, his favorite snack.**

"**This will do." He said to himself, and smiles.**

**So he bought the pocky so he can have snacks later, and buy some for the two.**

**He walks, and goes to the playground.**

**As he walks he sees Switch playing on the see-saw.**

"**Hey! Why are you the only one here yet?" He asks Switch.**

"**I don't know, did you invite Himeko?" Switch ask.**

"**No I didn't, she invites us for something she wants." Bossun answered back.**

"**For something she wants?" Switch echoed.**

"**Yeah, that I don't know, so stop asking let's play now!" Bossun chirped.**

"**Ok!" Switch merrily shouted back.**

**So the two plays at the playground while waiting for Himeko. They went to the slide, the see-saw, and many more.**

=======================**HIMEKO'S POV**========================

**Himeko was hanged-up by Bossun and became really angry.**

"**I'm freakin' pissed-off right now with that curly red hat" She muttered.**

"**Better clean my room now, my god I'm messed up after waking up" She shout within her mind.**

**So Himeko go to the rest room to wash her face.**

**After she washed her face, Himeko just stared at her reflection in the mirror.**

"**Do I really want to mess with him, or just….. NAH!, nevermind that Himeko!" She whispered in her mind.**

"**Himeko-chan!. breakfast is ready get here as soon as you finish cleaning." Mrs. Onizuka shouted softly.**

"**Almost finish mom." Himeko shouted while looking in the mirror.**

**As soon Himeko finished washing, she goes to her room to clean her messed up room.**

"**Sheezz.." She muttered. "I'm a mess up queen." She muttered again.**

**Himeko went down to have the breakfast her mother had just prepared.**

"**Good Morning mom, and Dad." Himeko softly tell to her mother and father.**

"**Well, Himeko… spring is almost finish, what will you do these upcoming days?" Mr. Onizuka asked his daughter.**

"**Dad, I think I might go with my friends today and hang around, and to the school so we can check up the section we would be entering this school year." She replied.**

"**Ok, so you might go ready after eating?" Mr. Onizuka replied with smile.**

"**Ofcourse Dad, gonna finish this fast." Himeko exclaim.**

"**My baby should be full before going out, so she will not be hungry easily." Mrs. Onizuka told her.**

"**Mom, stop that." Himeko told her mother while giggling.**

**So Himeko got her breakfast, and finish it up.**

"**Himeko off you go now." Her father exclaim.**

"**Yup, Dad going to brush teeth and off to go for me." Himeko said.**

**When Himeko finish eating her breakfast and got brushing her teeth, and finish it.**

"**Bye Mom, and Dad." Himeko shouted from the gate.**

"**Bye hon." Mrs. Onizuka replied.**

**Her Father wave his hand as well.**

**As Himeko walk through the street she hear sound.**

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP ! BEEP!" **

**Himeko's phone rings.**

**She picks it up.**

"**Hello?" She asked.**

"**Hey fatso, Switch and I have been waiting in the playground for ages." Bossun replied like irritated.**

"**Ok, ok so you've set up the place to meet up, you useless red hat caterpillar!, and don't call me fatso, I'll crush your bones right away when I get there, so be ready, you jerk!" Himeko shout out from the phone.**

"**I'll be ready for that! After all I'm a soldier if you don't know." Bossun boast.**

"**I don't care, so shut up Im going there fast!" Himeko replied.**

"**Kdot." Bossun replied in nonsense way.**

"**Off the phone." Himeko said through the phone.**

**Himeko go to the playground as soon as she can, and sees the two.**

"**It's like I'm gonna burst here, the hell why is it like miles away from my house?" Himeko exclaim exhaustedly.**

"**Because your fat." Bossun whisper in the air.**

"**What did u say useless caterpillar?!" Himeko asked ferousiously.**

"**Naah, Im just bored" Bossun tell her.**

**Himeko began grappling his arm, and bend it until his back, and step on his head and something crack. ;)**

"**You say something?" Himeko ask furiously.**

"**Nope, mam Im done, very very done! Please stop it hurts like hell, I'll promise ill shut up!" Bossun shout of becoming to cry.**

"**Well, I think you've ignore me before you wrestle him, hmmmm?" Switch segue using his voice synthesis software.**

"**Sorry Switch I make the caterpillar pay, and got crumpled up so he can stop his nonesenses."  
"Get it" Switch answered.**

**As Himeko finish wrestling Bossun. **

**Bossun started to stretch out.**

"**Aw man, that hurts a lot!" Bossun shouted.**

"**That's what will you get if you didn't stop talking about me, or worst than that!" Himeko answered Bossun.**

"**Ok I know right, well what we will do next? you just got my little days of break the worst ever!" Bossun talking while pointing Himeko.**

"**Hey just shut up, after all I made your break a more descent one and productive same as you Switch!" Himeko shouted.**

"**Hey! why me too?" Switch answered.**

"**Hey, hey, hey just shuuuut! Himeko! Tell us what we will do, fast!" Bossun shouted Himeko.**

"**Uh-uh-uhmmm-m, I-I just want t-to hang up, and see the r-result of the sectioning if w-we are still classmates again!" Himeko shout fast, blushing, and nervously.**

"**Oh, why! about the hang up! you pay the foods, Im outta money!" Bossun exclaimed.**

"**Lol, no way for you!" Himeko shout Bossun.**

"**Just go with the place already ok!?" Bossun shout.**

"**ENNOUUGH!" Switch shout through the synthesis.**

"**Start walking now!" Switch vigorously talk.**

"**Ok, coming now!" The two shouted like scaredy cats.**

"**Grrrrh, Im piss to him!" Himeko whisper.**

"**You rascal!" Bossun whisper same as well.**

"**Ok our first destination is the Academy!" Switch shout happily.**

**The three walk through the streets, and go to the school.**

**As soon they get to the gate, they intercepted with Momoka, and the Gang, same as Moe, and Chiaki.**

"**Wow, what a met up!" Bossun exclaimed.**

"**Woah, Momoka you gonna study here now, that's sounds fun." Himeko tells Momoka.**

"**Yeah, I like it better than the old school since its senior year too its better, Mam." Momoka answered with smile.**

"**Ayieee, Momoka and Switch!" Himeko whisper Momoka.**

"**Stop that Mam!" Momoka tell Himeko blushing.**

"**So you all up for the result of sectioning too?" Bossun ask.**

"**Yes, yabas." Moe answered.**

"**Same here." Chiaki answered too.**

"**Me too." Momoka replied.**

"**We too!" Momoka's gang shout.**

"**We will follow Mam everywhere!" The gang shout.**

"**Ok." Bossun answered.**

**But no reply from anyone.**

"**Seems they are annoyed to me." Bossun whisper in his mind, and like crying.**

"**The baby will cry for no reason." Himeko tease him.  
"Shut up! Bossun answer angrily.**

"**Just dust in my eyes, that's all!" Bossun said.**

"**Ok better get in the school grounds now, and all of the cause is the result, get it?" Switch talk angrily.**

"**Ok, ok ,ok already." Bossun said.**

**As the group started to walk throught the school grounds, Bossun sees something.**

**He see the Students Council preparing the Banner for the School Opening.**

"**Oyyy, we're gonna beat you!" Bossun shouted off.**

**Tsubaki heard the saying, but continue his doing.**

"**I did hear something" Tsubaki whisper.**

"**Did you say something Kaicho?" Katou answer back.**

"**Nevermind." Tsubaki replied.**

"**Just tell me if your harm Kaicho." Katou said to Tsubaki.**

"**O-ok." Tsubaki weirdly answer.**

**Bossun, and the group got at the Hall and look for the lists.**

"**Lemme see, wheres the lists for senior students, hmmm." Bossun muttered.**

**They started searching the lists but no one sees it.**

"**Ok, are they tricking us?" Himeko sounds angry.**

"**Just take a look at other places, ok?" Bossun answer back.**

"**Ok," They answer.**

**Momoka ask question to the school personnel to where they can see the lists of the sections of the seniors, and tell to her in the Assistant Principal room are the lists.**

**Momoka tell Bossun the Personnel told her.**

"**Off to the office!" Bossun shouted.**

"**Yeah!" They exclaim.**

**When Bossun were walking, Bossun stop by surprise.**

"**What's the matter Bossun." Chiaki questioned.**

"**Uhmmm, honestly I forgot where is the Assistant Principal's Office is." Bossun answer while pouting his lips.**

"**EHHHH!" Everybody were surprise.**

"**How could you not know it your a student here, for almost three years!, and still don't know the Office of the Assistant Principal, shame on you, caterpillar!" Himeko boast to him.**

"**Im sorry, Im sorry, I really forgot the things like that!" Bossun answer crying.**

"**Ok, you dumbass, get out of way I know this." Himeko shouted Bossun.**

"**Stop that, you make my emotion hurts more!" He replied almost crying.**

"**Arggg, shut up!" Himeko shout him.**

**So the group follows Himeko to know wheres the Office is.**

"**Oh there it is!" Himeko exclaimed happily pointing a room at there direction.**

"**Ok, let's get inside!" Bossun shouted.**

"**Hey, hey little boy, be polite it's the room of the Assistant Principal, don't just go through there have some respect." Switch tell Bossun.**

"**Oh, ok ok, sorry again." Bossun said in embarrass face.**

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

**The door opens.**

"**Good Morning, Mam, ahmm we are the going to be senior students, we've talk to a school personnel that here we will see the results of the sectioning for the class of senior this school year, pardon us." Himeko tell the Lady.**

"**Oh good to see you upcoming seniors, my name is Ms. Sakamoto, Im the new secretary of Kaimei Academy, High school department, nice meeting you all." The Lady answer back.**

"**Thank you Mam." The group replied.**

"**You all are welcome, and you may come in and just wait I'll get the result lists, you can seat on that comfortable couch over there." Ms. Sakamoto exclaim pointing a couch.**

"**Thank you Mam." The group replied politly.**

**As the group sits, Bossun began bubbling something from his thoughts.**

"**Guys, watcha think each others sections? Hope we get intact still." He tell it to them.**

"**Oh my, our Bossun is emoting! ^_^" Switch utterly joke to him.**

"**Lol, Switch, LOL!" Bossun replied back.**

"**Looks like we're all bored out." Chiaki exclaimed out.**

"**Yeah, totally" Everyone answer.**

**The group for awhile talk something not to engange their boreness, when…**

"**Seniors, heres the lists, hopefully your all are ok with the sectioning of each students." Ms. Sakamoto shouted softly from her table.**

"**Better we go there." Chiaki exclaimed.**

**The group go to the secretary's table and seen the lists where section they will be joining this school year:**

Name Year/Section

Fujisaki, Yuusuke 4-D

Kibitsu, Momoka 4-D

Onizuka, Himeko 4-B

Usui, Kazuyoshi 4-B

Takahashi, Chiaki 4-B

"**Oh…" Himeko just glimp out.**

"**Looks like Boss-san we're gonna be classmates this year!" Momoka talk.**

"**It's ok we're gonna met up by the way everyday!" Chiaki exclaimed.**

"**Oh poor Bossun! ;(, Joke!" Switch irritate Bossun.**

"**Still we can meet up, even though we're not classmates anymore.." Bossun answer sadly.**

"**Lol don't be sad! It's only sectioning still we all can talk at the club room right?" Himeko answer Bossun.**

"**Ok." Bossun whisper.**

**As they finally sees the result, they were out, and got somewhere else.**

**Still the trio remain together, but..**

"**Ok, that's over, so we can hang up now huh?!" Himeko happily exclaimed.**

"**Ill be treating you two, for this day only!" Himeko continued.**

"**I think I can't go for now, I'll be on convention for later, see yah!" Switch shouted running away from them.**

"**Ah, ehhhhhhhhh Switch!" The two shouted to him.**

**As Switch go away, Himeko find out something she must do first.**

"**If we two only got hang out it will look like a date, nooooo I must do something!" She muttered on her mind nervously.**

"**Are you ok Himeko?" Bossun asked.**

"**No, no nothing!" She answered back.**

**As they start walking Himeko stop, and says something…**

"**Ok I'll start up." Himeko just inhaled, muttering from her mind.**

"**Ah, ehh Bossun, ahh.." She Stop.**

"**Btw, Himeko I-I-I.." Bossun blushingly want to exert it.**

"**Ah ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Himeko freaked out.**

"**I-I I need to go to toilet, my splinters gonna blow, bye!" Bossun run as fast as he could to go home.**

**She watch him going away.**

"**I almost blurt something not really needed, weew!" She talk to herself reliefly.**

"**What's with him? Lol, nonetheless!" She shouted, and head back straight home.**

=======================**HIMEKO'S POV**========================

**As Himeko got home, she go straight to her room when her mom ask her hows the result.**

"**Hon, hows the sectioning?" Mrs. Onizuka asked.**

"**Mom, it's ok atleast I have a friend I know will be in my section." Himeko answered.**

"**Oh, ok honey, go prepare now, we'll eat lunch now," She exclaimed to her daughter.**

"**Ok, mom." Himeko replied back.**

**When she got to her room, she change, and go back to the dining area.**

**The Onizuka family eat lunch together normally got some topic to Himeko.**

"**Hon, if you don't mind, do you have some suitors to serenade you?" Her father ask without hesitation.**

"**Ehhh, dad I don't like suitors for now, and also Im not interested to them." She answered pressured.**

"**Oh, ok that's nothing hon, Im just curious because you have a friend that's been too close to you the one with the red hat, the curly friend boy of yours." Her dad jokingly answered.**

"**Nooo, dad ah, eh we're friends! We-we are just friends, don't just go to something nonsense!" Himeko blushing, keeping it hidden.**

"**Oh ok Im just messing with you! Whahahaha!" Mr. Onizuka answered back.**

"**Dad, Im gonna grip you grrhh!" Himeko joke furiously to her father.**

"**Ok, Im off see you later, my loves, going to worky-dow now!" He tell to them.  
"Ok honey, take care!" Mrs. Onizuka replied back.**

"**Sheez, bye dad, -Lol, dad messes me always-" She smiled as her father goes out the gate.**

**OK IM PERFECTLY NORMAL NO WORRIES :DDDD- Himeko.**


End file.
